In recent years, memory cards having a wireless communication interface, such as IEEE802.11 or TransferJet (registered trademark), a storage interface, such as SDHC or SDXC, and a host interface, such as USB or SDIO, have been known.
When such a memory card is used as a storage unit of a host device, it is possible to automatically transmit the file stored in the memory card by the host device to a predetermined transmission destination using the wireless communication function of the memory card.
However, in the related art described above, the transmission destination of the file is determined on the basis of the memory card, but the host device is not considered in determining the transmission destination.